


Down the Hole

by Merfilly



Category: Leverage
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2014-10-25
Packaged: 2018-02-22 12:57:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2508677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In that moment Nate learns Eliot has a past with Moreau, there are emotions, and revelations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Down the Hole

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ilyena_sylph](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilyena_sylph/gifts).



In the moments that Nate searched Eliot's face, he felt a range of emotions. There was betrayal and anger. There was disappointment. It was the last that pushed Nate into thinking. He had a solid profile on Eliot. He knew how far he could trust his hitter. So why had Eliot said nothing?

Moreau was dangerous. Eliot was more intimately familiar with that danger than Nate would have wished on anyone. Nate knew, as he came to that conclusion, that Moreau was Eliot's White Rabbit.

Only the hole Eliot had chased Moreau into had been the real road to hell.


End file.
